From the Shadows
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: The prey sat not expecting the attack. She crouched by the window waiting for her chance to strike.


From the Shadows (Gaara Oneshot Requested from XFlipen-MentalX)

_AN: Sorry if it sucks. T.T I hate writers block. I'm treribibly sorry for the sucky quality of it. Please forgive me._

The prey sat working not expecting the fallowing events to take place. He just worked idle at his desk trying to get paperwork that had piled up on his desk from the recent war. He ran his fingers through his long crimson locks. His sea foam green eyes scanned the paper he held in front of him. No emotion reflected off his handsome features.

Out in the shadows of the night sat the predator ready to pounce. The moonlight reflected off her ginger locks. Her amber orbs reflecting her excitement at the task she was given. The black muscle shirt clung to her body, fitting it making her movements not constricted and without the fear of clothing sticking on anything. The white tank reflected her status among the shinobi classes. The ANBU tattoo placed on her thigh right blow the end of the black, booty shorts she wore. She crouched down waiting for the opportune moment to launch her attack.

In a blink of an eye she pushes the window open and jumps on the unexpecting male.

"Naomi!" he yelled knowing exactly who it was without having to look.

The female laughed but kept her hold tight on him. Her arms wrapped around his torso hugging him tightly to her. She laughed at the expression upon his features.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you attacking me?" He asked glaring at the female.

"Temari and I decided that you've been sad and over worked since the end of the fourth Great Shinobi War so I thought I'd play a joke hoping it would lighten your mood, but it didn't," she sated sadness coming off her words.

Seeing her sad expression pulled at Gaara's heart. He groaned a little.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just under a lot of stress lately. Thank you for being concerned," he stated rubbing his forehead hoping to rub away the frustration.

"You're welcome," Naomi beamed.

Her smile made Gaara feel better. He loved seeing her smile, her happiness was contagious for him.

"Would you like some help?" Naomi asked.

"That would be nice," Gaara replied.

He handed her a stack of papers that he was trying to read when he was attacked. Naomi began reading them and hummed as she did. That was another thing Gaara found incanting about her. Her voice sounded like angels and no matter how many times he heard it he was captivated by it.

"Alright, that's done. What now?" Naomi looked up from the stack of papers to find Gaara just staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking around to see why he was staring at her.

She wiped her face hoping nothing was on it. Gaara chuckled at her. She sent a glare his way.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded.

Gaara smiled, "at my beautiful fiancée."

"Thank you," Naomi replied blushing slightly.

"I'm glad that I have you, Naomi," Gaara stated.

"Ditto."

Gaara smiled. He stood up and took the papers from Naomi's hand and placed them on the desk before taking her hand. He lead her out of the office and up onto the roof.

"Why are we out here?" Naomi asked.

"I think I need a break and what's a better way to spend a break than with my beautiful love gazing at this beautiful sky."

Naomi smiled. She loved gazing at the stars especially in the arms of Gaara.

"I remember this was the spot we first met. Back then I was completely lost. I'm thankful that you were there to help me through that," Gaara stated as he leaned back looking up at the millions of stars.

"I'm glad I was there too," Naomi replied.

Naomi hated the monster Gaara had become. She was more than happy that he started to change into the wonderful man he is now.

"I remember when I finally confessed to you," Gaara stated.

"Ditto," Naomi replied.

How could she forget? It happened right after he had been kidnapped from the Akusuki. She had gone after him with Team Kakashi. Seeing him like that hurt her so bad, the heartbreak was so over whelming she couldn't bear to move. Then what Lady Chiyo did, she was so thankful to the women, in more ways than one. Naomi was there when he woke up. She was one of the first people that he saw when he came back to this world. Though she didn't understand why but in that situation she hugged him and just blurted out her feelings for him and he returned them without even a second thought. Here they are now not even a year later fiancées.

"Or when you proposed to me," Naomi popped off, "though you could have been a little bit more romantic about it."

"True, proposing right before going to war saying if we made it back alive from it we'd live our lives together," Gaara agreed.

"Oh well," Naomi sighed, "You made up with this."

Gaara smiled. "I hold these moments dear to me always."

Naomi smiled and leaned into Gaara's chest hoping their feelings for each other would never change. She just wanted to hold this man in her arms for the rest of their lives.

Gaara kissed Naomi's forehead. "I love you."

Naomi lifted her head pushing her lips to his in a romantic kiss.

"Ditto," she breathed.


End file.
